For Keeps
by Gauzepaws
Summary: So I haven't done this in what seems like a lifetime, but after this weeks mid season finale I couldn't seem to get this out of my head. So forgive me cause I'm a little rusty but I hope you enjoy...Gauzepaws


**For Keeps **

Title: For Keeps

Author: GPAHP - GAUZEPAWS

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I just play with stuff for a while then put it back unharmed. Characters all belong to Shonda

So I haven't done this in what seems like a lifetime, but after last nights finale I couldn't seem to get this out of my head. So forgive me cause I'm a little rusty but I hope you enjoy...Gauzepaws

There was silence for a long time after April and Jackson left the barn, leaving a devastated Matthew at the alter with a look of shock etched on his face. Then the murmuring started and Arizona was sure she could hear the Kepner sisters voices whispering about how Duckie had done it this time. Her blue eyes scanned the congregation, finally resting on brown eyes she knew so well. Brown eyes that seemed to be almost gleefully taking in the scene, such was Callie's unabashed schadenfreude at the situation. Gossip and scandal were Callie's guilty pleasure, they had enough trashy magazines scattered around their apartment to prove that, but having it unfold in front of you, was almost too much for Callie to cope with. Arizona had to bite her lip to stop herself laughing when her wife's perfectly sculpted eyebrows raised in acknowledgement at being busted.

An overwhelming feeling of love swept over Arizona as she shared that moment with Callie. The shocked murmuring stopped when a voice rang out through the barn.

"Marry me?"

It wasn't until the rest of the eyes in the room rested on her and she saw Callie's eyes cartoonishly wide that Arizona realized it had been her voice.

She smiled weakly, "I mean um…" she chewed the inside of her cheek willing her brain to catch up with her mouth. Then as if something had finally slotted into place Arizona puffed out a breath and straightened her spine, standing tall and proud, she was going to own this, because God knows she loved that woman who was now giggling nervously and looking round for support or an escape route.

"Callie, marry me. Today I mean as I am today will you marry me?"

Needing to be near her wife and also conscious that she was still standing on the makeshift alter, Arizona slowly walked towards her wife, whose head movement was increasing with each step. This was going to be the most romantic gesture of Arizona's life or she was going to have to listen to a full on Spanish rant for at least a week.

"First off I'm sorry, my track record on timing marriage proposals probably needs some work."

Those familiar with the resulting consequences of Arizona's first proposal, stifled laughter.

"But I'm not sorry that I'm asking you. I want to marry you as I am today, a flawed person who loves you more than I ever thought possible."

Callie's head had stopped moving and her eyes never left Arizona's as the blonde completed her journey to stand directly in front of her in all her pink glory.

"I'm flawed physically and emotionally Callie and I need to know that you still love me for who I am now and not who I was when we met or got married," She took a deep breath and plowed on trying to finally put a voice to what was in her heart and head. "You don't need to heal me physically, I don't need you to build me a leg that's as good as the one I lost. I don't blame you anymore and I was wrong to make you feel that it was all your fault. I want to fall asleep beside you and wake up to you hogging the duvet, I want to walk our daughter down the aisle and dance with you at her wedding and I wouldn't have the chance of any of that if you hadn't told Alex to take the leg."

Callie's eyes left her for a millisecond as they flashed over towards Karev. Arizona turned her head and almost laughed at the look of horror on Alex's face. "Yes I know it was you," she scowled at him, before taking pity on him by softening the scowl and winking. "We will be having words later," she added ominously.

She turned back to look at Callie, her brown eyes welling with tears.

"I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame you either. Emotionally I'm…" she gave a self- deprecating laugh. "Well I'm pretty useless really, but I'm working on it and I will keep working on it because I don't want to bottle up my feelings and not talk to you about where my head is at only for it to rise up and bite me on the ass." She reached out tentatively and took her wife's strong hands in her own quivering ones.

"I love you with all my heart and I hope that I'm enough for you now, as I am with all my flaws. I would get down on bended knee but you know," she gave a shrug of one shoulder as she smiled at Callie. "I'm asking you in front of our friends and…" She looked up and took in the surprised looks on faces she didn't recognize, she shot them an embarrassed look. "Hi, you're probably family of April and Matthew, you don't have to stay for this if you don't-"

"I'm not going anywhere, this is the best non wedding I've ever been to," a voice bellowed from out of Arizona's sight. The crowd laughed and the tension in the room dropped a notch, until Arizona turned to look back at Callie, tears were falling freely down Callie's face.

"I'm sorry," Callie said quietly.

Arizona felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like you're not enough as you are." Callie added quickly, when she saw Arizona's smile freeze in place. "You are enough for me and I can't promise that I won't keep working on a better leg for you," she held her hand up as she saw Arizona start to protest. "But I also won't feel like a failure if it doesn't happen and I won't jeopardize us in doing it. I'll stop trying to fix you, you're not broken, you're amazing."

"So?" Arizona narrowed one eye as she smiled at her wife, soon to be wife again…maybe?

"Yes I will marry you with all your flaws, provided that you're okay with mine," Callie said grinning.

"I could do without the duvet hogging, but apart from that I think I'll cope," Arizona replied with a matching grin.

The clapping and cheers that surrounded them as they kissed seemed a lifetime away as they lost each themselves in each other. Breaking away Callie looked around her face flushed from the kiss and embarrassment, she pulled Arizona into a hug and whispered in her ear, "I almost preferred you putting me through the windshield, we have no idea who half these people are." She could feel Arizona's body shake in laughter.

Arizona pulled back to look back into her wife's eyes, "We have to work at this, I'm willing to adapt but you need to meet me half-way."

Callie nodded, "I promise from now on it'll be half-way all the way." She slipped her hands from Arizona's shoulders until she held her hands. "Walk me up the aisle?"

"Always," Arizona smiled. As they walked towards the bemused pastor, there was shuffling in the pews as the congregation settled in for a wedding they didn't expect.

"Last time it was outside, now it's a barn, you think next time we could do it in a hotel?" Callie muttered out of the side of her mouth as she smiled and shrugged her shoulders towards Bailey.

"There will not be a third time Calliope," Arizona whispered in return. "This time is for keeps."


End file.
